Wireless mesh networks have become an important part of modern communication infrastructures. Wireless devices, such as cellular phones, sensor units, recording devices, or camera units can be used to provide information from many disparate locations for data analysis and retransmission. Because these wireless devices often communicate in a time sensitive manner, a real-time operating system (RTOS) may be used. An RTOS is an operating system that services real-time application requests in order to meet hard and/or soft deadlines. Algorithms for scheduling, known as schedulers, may be used to orchestrate computer system usage and process priorities. Using an RTOS in a low-power, mobile device can be used to reduce power consumption while simultaneously maintaining sensor sampling and transmission schedules.